


(Never) Ending

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Female Valac | Val Gregory, Genderbending, Male Furfur, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Diiringi suara lonceng gereja, Furfur diingatkan akan betapa kejamnya takdir.
Relationships: Furfur/Valac | Val Gregory, Linus Frederick/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 6





	(Never) Ending

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **

Dahulu, Furfur bermimpi … bahwa suara lonceng yang kini tengah berbunyi memberkati pasangan yang meresmikan ikatan mereka di hadapan altar gereja itu akan memberkati dirinya … dan mempelai wanita yang tengah menyatukan bibrnya dengan bibir pria lain.

Walau begitu, takdir manusia memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu arahnya.

Selama 12 tahun, Furfur tampaknya memang diberi peran untuk menjaga jodoh orang lain, dan sejujurnya itu cukup sesak sampai Furfur hanya bisa tersenyum pahit membayangkan betapa menyedihkan nasibnya.

Ketika baru sampai di gereja, sebelum ini Furfur melihat sebuah papan besar berhiaskan bunga-bunga cantik dan pita-pita yang tampak manis. Furfur rasanya muak melihat tulisan nama gadis kesayangannya tertulis di sana bersamaan dengan nama orang lain yang bukan dirinya.

Padahal sejak dahulu, Furfur yang lebih awal menemani wanita berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum dengan di depan altar itu, menjaganya dan terus berada di sampingnya seakan itu adalah hal yang natural dan sudah sewajarnya ia lakukan.

Ah, sepertinya ia terlalu lembek, terlalu lengah … karena kedekatan yang sudah terasa seperti hal wajar itu. Ia lupa bahwa takdir lebih kejam dari bayangannya. Harusnya Furfur setidaknya mengantisipasi kalau gadis itu tidak berpikiran sama dengannya.

Ah, tidak, Furfur bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa selama ini gadis itu memandangnya.

“Furfur!”

Furfur berusaha menjaga senyum ketika wanita itu datang menghampirinya setelah upacara pernikahan resmi selesai. Rambut pirangnya tampak cantik seperti biasa walau disanggul ke belakang dan tertutup kerudung bening—ia tampak anggun. Permata delima wanita itu berkilat senang. Gaun putih panjang yang membalut tubuhnya juga tampak begitu cocok dengan roman polosnya. Walau riasan memanipulasi wajah wanita itu, Furfur masih bisa mengenalinya—ia tampak begitu cantik seperti biasa, selalu begitu dan tidak akan berubah.

Hal yang Furfur sayangkan hanya … sosok pria berambut hitam yang ada di sebelah kekasih hatinya itu. Si wanita memeluk lengan pria yang berbalut jas hitam di sisinya. Ah, walau sudah mempersiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari pun, rupanya Furfur tetap tidak bisa menghindari rasa sakit yang menghampiri dada ketika melihat mereka berdiri bersebelahan tepat di hadapannya begitu.

Furfur rasanya sangat ingin memutar waktu … supaya sosok di sebelah wanita itu bertukar posisi dengan dirinya.

“Val, selamat, ya. Akhirnya kamu menikah juga.”

Furfur berusaha menahan kelu di lidahnya ketika menyebut kata “menikah”. Kata itu sangat tidak menyenangkan disebut olehnya saat itu.

Sang mempelai wanita, Val, tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan selamat Furfur, tampak malu.

“Terima kasih! Furfur juga cepat menyusul, ya! Furfur, ‘kan, ganteng jadi pasti banyak yang mau. Eh, tapi jangan sembarangan cari pasangan, ya!”

Furfur tertawa mendengar celotehan yang begitu menggemaskan itu. Andai si pembicara tahu bahwa dadanya bagai tertusuk mendengar ucapan itu.

Untuk apa punya wajah rupawan kalau yang orang yang paling kamu inginkan justru tidak melihatmu?

“Aku belum mau fokus ke sana, tetapi kamu tenang saja. Kamu juga, pastikan kamu bahagia, ya, Val.”

Val tersenyum lebar, kemudian melirik pria di sebelahnya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Val, kemudian memandang Furfur.

“Tenang saja, aku akan pastikan Val bahagia.”

Pria itu tampak tersenyum, suaranya pun terdengar begitu ramah. Akan tetapi, diam-diam, Furfur merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan mempelai pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak suka senyuman itu—ia tidak suka pria itu, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah.

Furfur hanya tersenyum, menyimpan seluruh perasaan gelapnya dalam hati. Bagaimanapun, semua perasaan itu muncul hanya karena kecemburuannya semata. Benar begitu, bukan?

Dahulu, Furfur tidak pernah tahu, namun eksistensi Val yang lebih memilih orang lain dibanding Furfur membuat Furfur sadar bahwa ia punya sisi gelap yang tidak baik seperti ini dalam dirinya.

“Tolong jaga Val dengan baik. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menghajarmu dengan tanganku sendiri.”

Furfur mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman normalnya. Ia dan pria itu saling menatap. Seakan tengah bertelepati, Furfur tahu bahwa pria itu sadar mengenai perasaan-perasaan gelapnya. Lihat saja, permata kelabu pria itu menyipit, seperti sedang mengadili.

Padahal Furfur bermaksud menjaga emosinya tetap tertutup rapat-rapat, setidaknya selama acara berlangsung, namun hal seperti itu pun tidak bisa ia lakukan. Sepertinya ia memang keturunan ayahnya yang dikenal mudah tersulut emosi.

“Kamu tidak perlu khawatir, Val sangat bahagia bersamaku. Iya, ‘kan, sayang?”

Val mendorong wajah mempelai prianya ketika pria itu membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Val, berusaha menggoda wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya itu.

“Apa, sih? Malu, ah!”

Furfur seharusnya tertawa melihat adegan itu, andai saja salah satu orang yang berdiri di hadapannya bukan orang yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih sukses menempati setiap sudut ruang di hatinya.

“Eh, omong-omong, aku kaget Om Amon mau datang, loh. Tadi dia sampai bilang semoga suamiku lebih becus daripada ayahku.”

Furfur tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan bingung nan polos itu.

“‘Kan, yang menikah kamu, bukan ayahmu.”

Val tertawa mendengar jawaban Furfur.

“Benar juga.”

Val tersenyum lebar selama berbicara dengannya, dan Furfur seharusnya merasa senang melihat senyuman itu. Akan tetapi, rasanya ia malah semakin menderita … karena ia tahu senyuman itu membuatnya semakin sulit menerima fakta yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat sebelum itu.

Val sekarang sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain, dan Furfur sudah resmi diwajibkan mundur dari pertempuran yang selama ini ia kira akan dimenangkannya.

“Ya, sudah. Aku ke yang lain, ya, Furfur. Senang melihatmu datang hari ini!”

Furfur mengangguk, kemudian Val dan mempelai prianya membalikkan badan, pergi menghampiri tamu lain. Sesaat, manik kelabu si mempelai pria meliriknya, menyipit. Mungkin Furfur salah, namun ia benar-benar merasa terhina dengan tatapan dari si pemenang.

Di tempatnya, Furfur hanya berdiri, memandangi dua punggung yang berjalan menjauh dengan latar keramaian aula pesta pernikahan.

Mereka tampak anggun, benar-benar seperti lukisan. Furfur berpikir, andaikan ia jauh lebih pintar di masa lalu dan bisa menggantikan posisi pria di sebelah Val, apakah sosoknya dan Val akan tampak seindah itu juga?

Sayang sekali, Furfur tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya. Semua sudah terlalu terlambat.

Furfur adalah pria yang kalah dalam medan pertempuran ini—kalah karena kenaifannya memandang dunia.

Di situasi seperti ini, biasanya orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih hati yang telah gagal mereka pertahankan dan mencari cinta baru. Akan tetapi, Furfur tidak akan mengucapkannya—ia tidak akan mengucapkan “selamat tinggal” atau semacamnya. Sampai kapan pun, orang yang menempati hatinya tidak akan terganti.

Mungkin bodoh mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, namun kalau sekali lagi saja Furfur dapat kesempatan untuk menarik Val ke sisinya, ia tidak akan lagi bertindak bodoh. Furfur akan bakar habis kenaifannya asal ia bisa mendapatkan Val. Sampai mati pun, Furfur akan tetap menanti kesempatan yang mungkin tidak akan datang itu … karena ia tidak yakin api kemarahan yang terus berkobar dalam dirinya itu akan padam begitu saja walau ajal menjemputnya besok.

_Andai … satu kali saja … kesempatan itu datang …._

Dalam hati, harapan itu terus terapal bagai kutukan yang memenuhi hati Furfur di hari yang suci itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu saya mau buat konten Male Furfur X Val (apa pun _gender_ Val, saya tidak masalah). Pernah lihat _male_ Furfur buatan zexonia_zeo di _tag_ Aegis Orta _Instagram_? Belum pernah? Cepat dicek! Ganteng! Hahaha!
> 
> Saya akui, kepribadian Furfur sepertinya beda banget di sini. Saya bayangkan Furfur versi laki-laki sebagai sosok yang baik dan jantan. Lalu, sebagai anak _King of Wrath_ , saya percaya hasrat untuk marah itu juga berakar dalam diri Furfur.
> 
> Kenapa bikin fanfiksi _gender bender_? Pada dasarnya saya suka konten _uke_ dijadikan karakter wanita sejak awal dulu masuk dunia perfanfiksian, sih. Lalu karakter wanita biasa kalau dijadiin karakter cowok itu memicu adrenalin(?). Jadi, ya, terbentuklah _pair_ ini—sebenarnya ada yang membuat saya terpelatuk, sih, di _Discord_ makanya saya jadi suka _pair_ ini. Saya mungkin cuma mau lihat Val sama laki-laki baik nan ganteng makanya saya suka kapal ini, tetapi kenapa Furfur ujungnya agak tidak waras juga di sini, ya? Furfur, maafkan hamba. Hamba suka kamu, kok, apa pun _gender_ -mu. Tiada maksud hamba menistakanmu.
> 
> Siapa mempelai pria yang ada di cerita? Aaah …, sebut, enggak, ya? Harusnya kelihatan, sih, ya. Sangat teramat jelas sekali siapa itu. Tadinya saya galau mau pakai yang muncul di atas atau Berith, sih. Sayangnya, waktu mereka berantem di kepala saya, Berith kalah. Jadinya … mempelai prianya … dia ….
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir ke kapal yang penghuninya sepertinya cuma dua ini! Hahaha! Sampai jumpa lain waktu dengan fanfiksi lain yang masih terlantar di _folder_ saya karena saya harus menyelesaikan tuntutan pendidikan dahulu sebelum akhir bulan!


End file.
